Vacuidad
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Había una razón más allá de un simple impulso al contacto. Al tocar la cabecita de Pefko, Albafica sabía que ponía en peligro su vida, no la del pequeño aprendiz de curandero, sino la de él mismo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

**Vacuidad.**

**.**

Duele mi mano como me duelen los recuerdos. Me agrada esa sensación.

Que duela me hace saber que alguna vez sentí. Que viví algo más que este vacío.

Si extraño a mi maestro, es porque añoro los años que compartimos juntos. Sé gracias a él que tuve una vida antes que esta soledad que escribe día a día como debo vivir. Mi infancia fue digna y feliz si la comparamos con el pasado de mis camaradas; y mientras ellos son felices ahora como pago por haber vivido unas primeras experiencias con la vida horribles, yo ahora soporto esta carga por haber sido bendecido con la amabilidad de un padre que atendiera a mis primeras necesidades.

Ahora, cada vez que miro en los ojos de Shion o la niña de las flores, puedo verme a mí mismo hace años; está ahí aquel deseo, —casi pueril—, de acercarme a quien me rechazaba. Mi maestro me dio la oportunidad de irme y ahora entiendo porque no me detuvo cuando decidí quedarme: el dolor que él sintió ahora es mío, se repite cada vez que alguien busca ingenuamente separarme de mi soledad.

Decidí mi vida por un impulso cargado del mejor sentimiento que tenía aquel entonces: amor. Soy ahora el resultado de aquella voluntad ya modificado por los años. La discreción de mi maestro Lugonis no me permitió espacio para la imaginación: no tuve tiempo de medir las consecuencias. Mi sangre no sólo dominó mi destino sino también mi cuerpo. La comida perdió su sabor, el aroma de las rosas adormeció mi nariz, la cual sólo reaccionaba al aroma de algún otro tósigo. El tacto se desvanecía cuando no era para abrir mis tejidos y sangrar. Lo único que podía sentir era frío. Escuchaba sólo mis pensamientos. Oía mis remordimientos constantemente hasta que los acepté: asesiné a mi maestro o será que él dio su vida como pago por mentirme. Como sea, no lo culpo. Como caballero de Athena su obligación era entrenarme, pero ser mi padre fue su elección. Así como continuar siendo su hijo fue la opción que escogí.

Cuando ya no estuvo, fui a misiones seguido; acercarme al enemigo, _tocarlo un poco_, era lo que me quedaba. Luego me reprochaba el pensar así; por anhelar algo tanto que incluso carecía de sentido. Me recriminaba entonces por buscar la pelea ya que bajo esas reglas tenía permitido sentir algo más que este vacío que se volvió mi cuerpo. Un océano dentro de mí me separaba de los demás y yo era el único que se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

La música me llenaba poco porque no podía oírla sino era de lejos, a la distancia de alguna celebración callejera y llegaba a mí como un eco, casi un susurro muy pobre como para quedarse en mi corazón. La visión de las mujeres delgadas y hermosas o los hombres jóvenes y atléticos poco despertaba en mí, y durante mucho tiempo ignoré el hecho de que debí sentir algo hasta que Manigoldo me lo comentó: _atracción_ era una palabra que había adquirido un significado demasiado tardío para mí, lo suficiente como para carecer de practicidad.

Llegaba la noche. Bajo el brillo de las estrellas me despojaba de mi armadura como hubiera querido quitarme el cuerpo, dejaba mi torso desnudo ante la luna como si quisiera que su luz marmórea purificara mi sangre. Me recostaba en las rosas, era uno con ellas. Sus espinas rascaban mi piel ofreciendo el único dolor que podía permitirme para sentir algo. Quería dormir ahogado en ellas, en su calor y en su vida; la única que podía compartir con mi existencia. Disolverme entonces; olvidar que tenía un corazón que funciona igual al de los humanos. Me mitridatizaba en contra del mundo.

Fui encontrado entre esas rosas; no me sorprendería morir entre ellas. Pero Pefko, él habitó entre plantas medicinales, adoptado por aquel que era hermano de mi maestro. Atravesó una enfermedad mortal, no similar a la mía, pero sí una que no tuvo piedad con él, entonces fue tocado por la mano de un dios. Su sangre dejó de ser la de un humano. La dulzura de una divinidad corría por sus venas, se extendía en sus huesos.

Lo percibí, él quizá sobrevivió por la obra de Hypnos, pero la maldad de ese cosmos no invadió su corazón. La bondad de Pefko ha sido infinita. Y entonces, no ha sido él quien ha debido mantener distancia de mí, he sido yo quien con esta sangre maldita no puedo tocar al que no ha sido contaminado por el mundo.

No me extrañó que mi sangre no lo alcanzara en medio de una pelea en dónde fui lluvia, más bien mi sangre no pudo en contra de la ternura de la suya. La cura que yo necesito puebla la sangre de Pefko, destinado a salvar vidas él es la completa antítesis de lo que yo represento. Es como un primo, pero ya lo siento como mi hermano. Abraza dulcemente la idea de continuar solo y pequeño por el mundo ahora que su maestro ya no está, con la misma predisposición que yo tuve de seguir el camino de mi padre.

Sus lágrimas no le han durado tanto como las mías, ha sabido lidiar con el dolor aferrándose a unos sueños que siempre le pertenecieron. Me ha recordado que mis sueños nadie los despertó por mí, que mi voluntad no ha cambiado.

Pude confirmarlo al acariciar su cabeza: sabía que sería suave su cabello y cálido su rose, sabía que sería mi mano la que colapsaría ante aquel contacto. Los dedos siguen temblándome y siento mi sangre batirse en mis venas tumefactas, pero este dolor al contrario de todo el que obtenido en mi vida desde que mi maestro partió me hace sentir satisfecho. No he tenido que pelear con mi soledad para conseguirlo; Pefko me ha prometido una cura sin haberse dado cuenta de que ya me la ha dado.

* * *

**NdA: **No, ni Manigoldo, ni Shion, ni Agasha: fue Pefko el que se llevó el lado más dulce de Albafica (?) Aparte de Lugonis, claro está. xD

Esta idea se apareció en mi cabeza cuando me quedé pensando en cuanto afecto pudo desarrollar Albafica en tan poco tiempo por Pefko como para permitirse tocarlo, siendo el tan recio con su propia regla. Creo que Teshirogi creó a Pekfo para hacer que Albafica sintiera simpatía con alguien además de Lugonis. Si lo contrastamos con Manigoldo, Shion o Agasha, Albafica no comparte experiencias similares que le ayuden a sentirse comprendido. Por ejemplo, Manigoldo y Gioca tienen una historia bastante semejante y creo que hubo esa conexión en su gaiden. Por el lado de Albafica, quien le ayudó a sentirse comprendido fue Pefko, especialmente le hizo recordar a Albafica su voluntad infantil de seguir a Lugonis y darse cuenta de que no por haber sido aquella una decisión que tomó siendo un niño tuvo que haber sido menos real a la de él siendo un adulto. La resolución de Pefko le recordó a la suya propia.

Igual la idea se me ocurrió por un par de vídeos en YT que miré hace tiempo. En síntesis uno hablaba de la importancia del contacto físico con otras personas y otro del aislamiento y el como los seres humanos tienden a preferir sentir dolor a no sentir nada. Así que revolví parte de esas dos cosas en este fic. xD

Además adoro a Pefko. ¡Es un amoooor!


End file.
